


AC19 Day 21: The After-Party

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Celebrity problems, F/M, Illidan is an actor, Kael'thas is an actor too but he's barely in there, Maiev is his bodyguard, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: This is the last day of shooting for Illidan's new movie and soon, all the actors are planning a party to celebrate it. Maiev can only groan and brace herself as she knows she will have no other choice but to follow Illidan as she is his bodyguard.(Follow up of my fic: "AC Day 4: Bodyguard")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	AC19 Day 21: The After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> Back in my bodyguard AU for a little more, I hope you'll enjoy ^^

"And cut!" Shout a voice. "This was our last scene, good job everyone! We'll contact you if we need reshoot."

All the people in the room cheered loudly as Illidan helped the other men to get off the ground while they began to talk about their performance. Around them, the technical crew was already starting to pack up while the director was looking one more time at the recording, smiling proudly. On the other side of the room, Maiev was waiting, looking everywhere as she had to be the one aware of their surroundings. But everything was fine and she relaxed as she looked at Illidan and the other actors speaking all together, probably planning to do an after-party to celebrate the end of the shooting like always. She already rolled her eyes at this idea as it was always a mess with everyone drinking, some actors bringing up someone completely unrelated to the shooting to finish the night with, without speaking about all the alcohol and drug going hands from hands. Thankfully, Illidan had always been kind of calm in those parties and would mostly leave tipsy and not plain drunk or drugged. At least since she became his bodyguard. Otherwise, she barely had an idea of how he was enjoying those parties before.

After a few minutes of intense whispering between them, Illidan parted ways to go directly to Maiev, probably to tell her the plan of the evening as she had no real control. Unless she knew it would really dangerous to do something, she had to follow him everywhere and make sure it wasn't becoming dangerous.

"We're doing a little party at Kael's place tonight," he said once at her level. "You interested?"

"I'll go where you go, it's my job," she tried to say without sighing out loud.

Illidan raised an eyebrow as it didn't go unnoticed by him but quickly went back to his usual self.

"Alright, I'm warning the others."

He went away to join the group once again, and even if she couldn't hear them, she knew he was accepting the proposition. She rolled her eyes again and braced herself. At least, she should still have a few hours to prepare herself mentally as it was only the afternoon and most of the time, they would only start those party past nine. Illidan left the group again, went to take his stuff laying around and went back to Maiev.

"We agreed that everyone would bring something to eat or drink," he quickly explained, already leaving with her. "Let's stop by a shop."

"Alright."

As they left the studio, Maiev really tried to not show how much it was annoying her. Nothing would save the evening for her anymore.

She was sitting on the floor, against the couch, as she looked at Illidan, lost into his cooking. When they stopped by the shop, she thought he would buy something easy, like chips or aperitif and not straight-up food he had to cook. When she told him it would be easier to have nothing to prepare, he just answered he wanted to cook. She had no other choice but to let him do it. At least, his flat was smelling good.

"When do we have to be there?" She asked, looking at her phone.

Illidan took a look at his watch, not saying a word, almost as if he was calculating the time or choosing carefully his words.

"Around nine, half-past nine," he finally answered.

She checked the hour, they still had two hours before the meeting.

"Your food is going to be cold by the time we get there."

"I know what I'm doing," he smiled.

She sighed and wondered if she had to change her clothes. They always loved being extravagant and unfortunately, with her plain clothes always screaming bodyguard, they would always think of her of the most unfunny person around. Strangely enough, Illidan was the only one who never made any comment about it. Probably because he knew she would deck him as soon as she could make it looks like an accident.

"A dress code?"

"No, no. Just our regular self," quickly answered Illidan, still busy with the pans and pots.

"Even me?"

"Yes. And if they have a problem with it, I'll intervene."

He sounded angry and it surprised Maiev. It wouldn't shock her that Illidan had that conversation with his friends again and again. She was there to do her job and not being friends with them. They were already lucky enough to know the truth about her as both Illidan and his agent were reluctant to admit he needed a bodyguard. Even if Illidan never really knew the real reason she had been called on the job.

"Alright, almost done," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "It just needs to cook a little more so I will quickly take a shower. Just warn me if it starts burning or something."

"I'll do."

He almost ran to his bathroom, knowing he had barely a few minutes to take a full shower and be prepared before the food would start to burn. Even if Maiev was there to check on it. And with this thought, Maiev realized something was wrong. Illidan would never be ready to leave his flat in only fifteen minutes. He had such a mane of hair that if he wanted to go out and look good, it would take him at least thirty minutes, only for the hair. There was no way he would go to a party with other actors without perfect hair. She looked suspiciously towards the bathroom but she couldn't say anything. After all, maybe he wasn't caring enough to fully do his hair for once.

Barely ten minutes after disappearing in the bathroom, Illidan burst out, only wearing a towel around the waist, still completely wet and ran to check on the food still on the fire.

"Nice way to tell you don't trust me," sarcastically said Maiev, only looking at him with one eye.

"It needs to be perfect," he muttered between his teeth, quickly changing the fire intensity while using a wooden spoon to turn into the sauce.

Once he was satisfied, he stepped backward and slowly walked back towards the bathroom, looking at Maiev, still on her phone but with an eye on him that she tried to hide.

"Enjoy the view at least," he grinned.

"We already talk about it," she retorted dryly. "It has no effect on me."

"Your problem," he shrugged while finally leaving the room.

Maiev sighed out loud while she stopped fighting the blush taking over her. Even if it happened weeks ago and that Illidan was clearly drunk, she couldn't stop thinking about how he kissed her and told her he loved her. It was haunting her as she believed it had just been an effect of the alcohol on his mind but at the same time, they hadn't spoken about it since. On the first days, he straight up avoided all mention of that night and acted like nothing was wrong. When his agent finally called him to tell him he had a role for him, everything was back like before. But Maiev didn't forget. Instinctively, she brought her fingers to her lips. She wouldn't say she had feelings for Illidan, especially that it was strictly forbidden to her as she was his bodyguard, but she came to wonder what would happen once she would be called off from the job. The idea of staying in contact with him wasn't that bad and maybe it would go further than that. Realizing what she was thinking about, Maiev quickly shook her head and tried to push back those thoughts. She almost regretted she couldn't get drunk to forget them tonight.

A few minutes after, Illidan went out of the room again, this time with clothes and his hair quickly dried. He was simply dressed, only a jean and a shirt and his hair put in a low ponytail. Maiev raised an eyebrow once again as it was more the kind of clothes he would put when he was staying home than going out with his friends where the appearance was everything. But as Illidan caught her interrogation, he only smiled at her and moved back to the kitchen. She heard him whispering about how the food was now perfect and just being happy with himself. Knowing she only had a few minutes left before switching in full bodyguard mode, she quickly browsed through her phone one last time, giving Illidan some time to prepare the transportation of the food.

"Alright, it's good!" He said, grabbing a tray and joining Maiev in the living room place.

He put down the tray on the coffee table and showed her the two plates, ready to be eaten as he smiled proudly. He quickly sat on the floor, on the other side of the small table and grabbed the cutlery.

"Bon appétit!"

Maiev wasn't understanding what was happening. Why was the food on the coffee table? Why was Illidan ready to eat it? Why weren't they going to the party? But before she could voice her interrogations, the pieces slowly put themselves together in her mind. Still, she had to be sure.

"The party?" She asked, not getting his eyes off him.

For a moment, he had the look of someone getting caught lying but he shrugged and answered.

"Actually, I told them I wasn't coming because I was tired or something."

"And you didn't tell me that for…?"

"You would have believed I only did it for you and would have insisted that we go."

"I'm feeling offended right now."

"Sorry but I know you well enough now," he smiled at her.

"So, you pretended we were going to a party none of us wanted to attend, only to cook?"

"Mostly," he shrugged again.

She had no real words. On one side, she was really happy she wasn't forced into that party but being straight up lied to her face was hard to swallow. As Illidan was already eating, she followed his example.

After a few minutes in heavy silence, Illidan felt the need to explain himself a little more as he knew Maiev was probably going to make it pay for that lie.

"Anyway," he started. "The last time I went to a party Kael was hosting, it didn't end well."

Maiev put her fork away to listen to him.

"It was way before we met again and it had been awful. I even had to pay several people to get my hands on all the pictures they took of me that night to make them disappear."

He winced at those memories.

"We ended up drunk, like heavily drunk. If I wanted I couldn't even tell you clearly what happened because all I know from that night, is what the pictures told me. I'm not sure I took some drugs and I'll probably never know."

Maiev looked away as she remembered the files she had to read on him before accepting the role of his bodyguard. She knew more than he was even aware.

"It wasn't the first time I was taking part in such parties. But after that day, I realized I couldn't keep going like that and decided to be careful when they would invite me to one of them. Thankfully, you got into my life quickly enough to make sure I was respecting that commitment."

He laughed at those last words and took his phone from his pocket, quickly searching something on it and as he found it, he got up and went to sit right next to Maiev.

"Here they are, those awful pictures."

Maiev look horrified at the pictures he was showing to her. If the first one had only been showing Illidan having fun, being drunk too, the latest were either infuriating or plain sad. It was looking like he had at least kissed every single person present at that party, without talking about the one where he was more and more naked. The very last one was him straight up crying in a corner looking at his phone.

"Why are you showing me that?" Maiev asked, feeling so awfully bad for him that she never thought it could be possible.

"Like that, if I don't behave well, you have a way to pressure me."

"And you had to pay for those?"

"Not really. Most of them saw them and immediately regretted and send it to me while deleting their own. No one really understood what we were doing at the moment."

He put his head backward, resting it on the couch as he took a deep breath as if he was getting a weight off his shoulders. The phone was still stuck on the last pictures and Maiev had enough of seeing it. She pushed herself on the button to go back to the home screen and got welcomed by two familiar faces, one especially she would have never imagined seeing on Illidan's phone. Herself.

"Wait, your phone wallpaper… Is that the pictures from the race from our last year?"

Illidan straightened up and looked again at his phone, a sad smile crossing his face. The wallpaper was a simple picture of him and Maiev, in white shirt and sweating. Around their neck, each one had a gold medal from a race their school organized for the Open Day of their school. They had to make a show for the PE lesson and won the boy and the girl race. Their teachers forced them to take a picture to promote the school. Maiev hated it and she wasn't even smiling on it but she thought she would never see it again.

"Yes, I asked the teachers if they could send it to me and it had been my wallpaper since."

Maiev felt a twinge at her heart. She hated him so much at that time and even joked on how many showers she would need to take to get rid of the feeling of Illidan against her. And she had been so vocal about it that day.

"Why did you kept it? I'm not even smiling on it."

"I liked it," he simply said. "And it wasn't every day we were taking a picture together."

"And you didn't even change it once?"

"I don't really have any good one to replace it."

Maiev looked on the side, thinking about everything she just learned on Illidan in a few minutes. Suddenly, his words from the last time took a lot of meaning for her.

"Want to take a new one?" She shyly asked, looking back at him.

The way he smiled at that moment was worth the proposition. She couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled like that. He quickly threw his arm around her shoulders, resting it on the couch and stuck himself against her, his other arm stretched with the phone open on the front camera. Maiev smiled awkwardly as the picture got taken. Illidan looked at it for what seemed to be seen eternity, his face saying he had hoped for a better one but that it was still better than nothing and then, set it up as his new wallpaper. After that, he stayed in the same position, being closer to Maiev then he never had been before.

Maiev had no idea what she had to do next as she was currently breaking a few rules as a bodyguard. She shouldn't have gotten this close to him unless it was a death or live situation but here she was, tempted to take his hand in hers and knowing way more about him then she should. If anyone learned about it, she could be fired and get her reputation as a bodyguard tarnished. She was needing to put an end to everything quickly. But as she turned her head to speak to him, she couldn't say a word. He was almost on her lips, only the space for a finger separating them. His lips were already parted and his breath was heavy. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. She parted her lips and invited him inside as she moved to clutch on his clothes. His arm went to hug her around the waist while his free hand reached her face and caressed her cheek. They kissed for a long minute, their tongues toying with each other gently until the alarm button finally got pushed in Maiev's mind. She broke them apart fast, keeping him away by holding him around the shoulders.

"Wait, stop," she said between two pants of her breath. "I can't do this. If they learn about it, I'll be fired."

Illidan only grabbed her hands to move freely and went back to her face.

"They don't need to know," he whispered as he kissed her again.

Maybe it was true. No one had to know about that evening or even about their own feelings. And if no one knew, no one could fire her. She kissed him back as she slowly fell against the floor, Illidan's hands already under her shirt, moving up to her breasts. Maiev embraced him around the waist, her hands slowly moving under his pants over his ass as he began to thrust unconsciously. They were only breaking the kiss to breathe, every time kissing harder than the last. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra almost out of the way as he was now massaging one of her breasts, making her moan on his lips. Her hands were expertly untying his pants as her legs moved over to embrace his own, putting their crotches against each other.

"Wait," interrupted Maiev once again, straightening up. "Let's move to your room."

Illidan laughed a little, expecting the worst instead of just really good advice and he jumped on his feet, helping Maiev back to her own. They ran to his bedroom, slamming the door on their way and as they were already half-naked, they threw away the rest of their clothes and joined on the bed. Illidan's lips found her neck and she moaned loudly as he explored her with wet kisses. His hands walked around her arms, feeling the muscles under his touch and he loved it. Slowly, he moved down with his hands and mouth, leaving a wet trail on her bust. Her hands ended on his head, playing with his hair between her fingers as she anticipated his destination. Her core.

The first lick made her forget every reason she had to refuse that night. As he began to eat her out, she whimpered and her hands pushed him harder on her. He smiled at her and it made her shake. Tirelessly, Illidan kept licking and sucking, wanting to hear every single sound Maiev could make. His hands were caressing her shaking tights as she slowly got on the edge. She moaned his name out loud as she reached her first orgasm.

While she was calming down, Illidan moved back to face her and kissed her again, this time more gently. She laughed on his lips and quickly kissed back.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," he whispered. "I love you."

If his wallpaper was any indication, he had been waiting for it since high school and Maiev felt a lot of regrets at the moment. If they had stayed in contact after school, what would have happened? If he had dared to tell her, how would she have reacted? Would he even need a bodyguard if they had been together? She had no ideas but she knew it wasn't the time to lose herself to "what if?" and instead, she kissed him again. She couldn't admit out loud her feelings, the fear that she would be heard being strong and thankfully, she knew Illidan was aware of it. He kissed back, his hips already thrusting over her.

As he embraced her, not leaving any spaces between them, she reached his member with her hands and guided him into her. They both gasped as he was finally inside her but quickly, they laughed. It was so good but also so wrong and they knew it. He began to thrust, slowly. His mouth was once again in her neck while she kept him close to her chest, her heart. Her legs moved to embrace his waist and she enjoyed the deep but slow thrusts. As Illidan reached his orgasm, he went faster and moaned louder, her name on his lips. Maiev began to move her own hips until they felt Illidan releasing himself inside her. All of her body shook as it was enough to send her over the edge and orgasm with him.

Once it had faded, Illidan crashed on the mattress, right next to Maiev but kept her in his arms, already snuggling his head in her neck. After a moment of hesitation, Maiev quickly did the same and they stayed there, falling asleep together. All their worries disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: A little gift for one of my friend with a very special day for Illidan and Maiev ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
